The past always repeats itself take 2
by Muffinpie123
Summary: This is the rewritten version of my first fic. Please read and see if this is any better or if the first is better. Phoebe Grey was sent to boarding school at 4 to be kept out of the public eye. She is now 14 and has been expelled for taking drugs. Christian has to go get her.
1. Chapter 1

I sit outside the headteachers office waiting to be called in. My heart is pounding, I don't know exactly what this is about but I have a pretty good idea since all of my friends have been called in before me.

Most of them have left the office in tears taken away by their parents.

Tasha came out the office with a smirk on her face. I smile knowing that she would of given Ms Jackson hell.

She sat down next to me.

"What happened in there?" I ask figuring if I know what its about then I can work out what I'm going to say.

"Eva told them everything Phoebs, I've been expelled and I think the others have too".

The bitch, what a fucking traitor.

"I can't believe she's done that. What the hell!".

Tasha looks as if she's going to cry, from what she's told me before I know that her father gives her a hard time at the best of times.

I put my arms around her not really knowing what to say.

"What did you tell them?".

"I denied it but it was no use, she had a letter from Eva and she said the rest of them had already told her what had happened".

I roll my eyes, trust them to blab. If they had kept quiet we might have all been okay, I mean they have to believe seven people over one right?

Neither of us say a word and pretty soon I'm called in.

"Good luck".

I give Tasha a small smile but I am panicking now. I have been at this school pretty much my whole life, I don't want to leave.

"Sit down Phoebe" Mrs Jackson points to the seat on the opposite side of her desk.

I sit there and give her a hard stare. There is no way I'm going to admit to anything even if the rest of them didn't have the balls to lie I sure as hell do.

Neither of us say a word for a few minutes, Ms Jackson stares at me as if trying to read my thoughts.

"You're probably wondering why you are here Miss Grey" she says with a smirk.

"Obviously" I say and roll my eyes at her.

She sighs and removes her glasses.

"Is there anything you wish to tell me Phoebe?" she asks with a genuine look of concern.

"No Miss" I say in the sweetest voice I can muster and smile at her with wide, innocent looking eyes.

"Very well. I have reason to believe that you and your friends have been taking drugs".

My mouth goes dry, I knew that's why we were all called in here but hearing her say it makes it seem a lot worse than it did out there with Tasha.

"I don't know what you mean Miss, I've never done anything like that".

"I think you do Phoebe. It'll be much better if you just come clean and admit it".

I know that she already knows exactly what we have been doing but I'm still not going to give her the satisfaction of me admitting to it.

"There really isn't anything for me to tell you miss".

I toy with the idea of telling her that we have been sneaking out of bed at night and sitting in the common room but decide against it. It feels too much like admitting part of the truth.

"Phoebe I have already had all of your little friends in here and not all of them had the same dedication as you clearly do to not telling on each other".

I stare at her, not blinking and not saying a word.

Ms Jackson pulls something out of a drawer in her desk and sets it on the table.

"Do you know what this is?".

"Obviously not" I snap abandoning the sweet little schoolgirl act.

Ms Jackson smirks at me.

"This is Eva's account of things. Do you want to know what it says?".

"Not really". I fake a yawn. This is boring now.

"Very well. It is a letter that Eva has written to me, it tells me of the drugs that you and your friends have been taking, how you have been managing to get out of school every night without being seen and it tells me the means you used to get those drugs".

I stare at her and shrug with an icy cold glare.

"I must say Phoebe, you and your friends clearly gave it a lot of thought on how to get in and out of school. If I hadn't of received this informative letter we probably wouldn't of known anything about it".

I grit my teeth, she's trying to get a reaction out of me. Well its not going to work.

"I really don't know what you are on about. The only thing I have done at night is sleep".

Ms Jackson grins at me.

"I didn't say it was at night now did I Phoebe?"

Crap. Fuck. Shit.

"Well you obviously think that we have been doing that and if you have a look you will see that I have been in classes during the day".

Ms Jackson sighs and shakes her head.

She must know that I'm not going to say anything because she tells me that she is going to call my father.

I shrug and smile at her. She obviously thinks my father will be able to get the truth out of me but she is very much mistaken.

"Okay, it'll be nice to see him anyway. I hope he takes me to the restaurant he took me to before" I say with a smile.

She frowns knowing that her little plan hasn't worked.

"Right Phoebe, I have tried to do this the easy way but you clearly aren't going to play ball. So now you can sit outside with Tasha while I make a phone call to the Police, they will come and arrest the two of you and you will be taken to the police station where you will be tested for drugs".

I sit back in my seat feeling a little defeated but I keep smiling at her.

I know that I'm going to be found out now but I'm not going to give her the satisfaction of begging her not to or crying or whatever it is that the others did.

I stand and walk out the room and sit back down next to Tasha.

"Oh my god Tash, what are we going to do?".

"We'll be able to see each other all the time Phoebs, my Dad lives in Seattle remember".

I look at her confused, she obviously doesn't know.

"No I mean what are we going to do because the fucking police are on their way to take us to the police station Tasha. We're gonna be arrested".

Tasha goes deathly white.

"Seriously?".

"Yeah, well thats what she told me anyway. She said that she was phoning them now".

"Shit".

Me and Tasha decide not to say a word when we get to the police station, they can't use what we don't tell them.

It takes 10 minutes for the police to turn up, give us the arresting speech and bundle us into seperate police cars.

I can't believe this is happening.

When I arrive at the police station I am booked in and made to sit on a bench while the same officer books Tasha in.

My stomach is in knots and my mouth dry. All I can think is that my father is going to fucking kill me.

Once they have booked Tasha in the take us both to separate cells and lock the doors.

I sit on the bed thats in there and put my head in my hands.

Oh god, this is serious.

All I can think of is my father getting here. He's probably bringing my grandfather with him, he would never let anyone else be my legal representative.

I am comforted a little by that thought, my grandfather is one of the best lawyers around.

It feels like I've been sitting in the cell forever when the police officer comes and opens the door.

"Come with me" he demands.

I quickly follow him and he takes me to a little room where I have my mugshot taken, my fingerprints taken and am informed that I have to have a urine test.

"What for?

All of the courage I had earlier, in Ms Jackson's office has now disappeared.

"To see if there's any drugs in your system. The results will be back in 24 hours".

I notice my Dad is in the room, when did he get here?

The police officer hands me a a plastic container which I assume I have to pee into.

"The toilets are this way" I am told and follow the officer.

I go in and do my business into the pot and hand it to the officer waiting outside for me.

I am lead to a room with a table and 4 chairs, 2 either side of the table and a recording machine sat on the table. My father is already sat in there waiting for me.

The whole interview takes about 10 minutes and I refuse to say a word throughout.

"What's going to happen now?" my father asks when the officer says that the interview is over.

"Well her urine sample will be sent to the lab and tested. Until then we will be releasing her on bail but she is required to come back in two days time and if drugs are found in her system then she will be charged".

My father nodded silently. The officer told him he could take me home now.

I walked just behind my father to the car. Taylor was in the front and all of my stuff from school was in the boot.

"What the hell were you thinking" my father yelled as soon as we were in the car and driving home.

"I wasn't really Dad". I smirk at him.

He slams his hand on the dashboard making me jump.

"So help me god Phoebe, do not be smart with me. Not when I have had to come and pick you up from the fucking police station".

"You didn't have to come pick me up Dad, I'm surprised you didn't just send Taylor or something. This is the first time I've seen you in months and its because you didn't have a choice in coming" I yell back just as loud.

No one says anything for the rest of the journey.

**Please R&R. I want to know if this version is better than the first**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Christian's POV

I can not believe that she has been so stupid. What the fuck was she doing taking drugs?

I storm out of my office.

"Christian, what's wrong?" Ana asked seeing the look on my face

"Our daughter has been expelled from school and is going to be taken to the police station".

"What? Why?".

"She's been taking drugs Ana, our 14 year old is on drugs" I fume.

"I'm coming with you".

"No, stay here. Teddy needs you" I insist.

I leave the room shouting for Taylor before she can argue.

The journey to the police station in Portland takes nearly 3 hours.

Taylor tries to make conversation on the way there but stops when I say nothing back to him.

We eventually arrive at the police station and I head to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" the man at the front desk asks me.

"My daughter has been bought in".

"Name?".

"Phoebe Grey".

"A officer will be with you in a moment. Take a seat".

I don't want an officer to be with me in a moment I want them here now, I almost scream at him but bite my tongue and sit down.

Its twenty minutes later that a police officer tells me I can go to Phoebe.

I follow the officer down the cold corridors and into the custody suite.

"Phoebe is currently being photographed" I'm told.

"What? Why?".

"Its procedure Sir. Follow me and I'll take you there".

I follow a different officer into a small room where Phoebe is stood in front of the camera. Once the photos are taken she looks over at me. She looks scared. I want to go and hug her for a moment but then I remember why we are here and suddenly am glad that she's scared. She deserves to be.

I clench my jaw and wait for them to be done with her.

We are kept there for another 20 minutes while Phoebe gives a urine sample and is interviewed. They tell me I have to bring her back in two days when her results will be in and she is bailed.

We walk to the car, I don't say anything because I know if I do I will end up yelling and she might take off.

Once we have begun driving I yell at her. I'm surprised when she yells back.

After that everyone is silent for the rest of the journey.

As soon as we are home Phoebe jumps out of the car and runs into the house.

I take after her. When I get into the house Ana has gotten Phoebe to sit down on the sofa and is in front of her yelling.

Phoebe is sat there in a stony silence rolling her eyes at her mother.

"Phoebe. Do not roll your eyes".

I see Ana smirk a little but soon she is back to frowning at Phoebe.

We don't get much information out of Phoebe, just back chat and eye rolls. It makes me want to spank her so hard she can't sit down for a week.

****** Just so everyone knows, Christian means he wants to spank her as in the way a father would spank a child when they have misbehaved. Not the way Ana was spanked in the books. Just thought I'd mention that before everyone takes it the wrong way******

I send Phoebe to her room. I don't want to see her tonight. All I can think is that she is turning out like the crack whore, my birth mother.

I try to shake the feeling away but it stays there.

I get a scotch on the rocks from the kitchen.

"What are we going to do Christian?" Ana asks her eyes filling up.

"I don't know baby".

I feel bad for Ana, this isn't her fault. Fucking up is in my genes and apparently I have passed those particular genes down to Phoebe, not that it excuses what she has done.

"The headteacher said that this has been going on for a while Ana, she said...she told me our daughter has been taking heroin and cocaine among other things".

"Oh my god, how the hell did she get away with it?".

I was thinking the exact same thing myself, she was meant to have been looked after by the school not have been allowed to run wild.

Me and Ana sit Teddy down together and tell him what has happened. We agreed that he needed to know seeing as Phoebe is home now.

We all get an early night that night but there is no chance of me sleeping, every time I shut my eyes I can see my little girls in a dirty, seedy drugs den. I decide that I am going to find out what happened from Phoebe the next day.

I wake to find that Ana's side of the bed is empty. I look at the clock and read its 9AM.

I get out of bed, have a quick shower and get dressed.

Ana is in the front room when I leave the bedroom.

"Morning".

"Morning baby. Where is she?".

"Still in her room, I thought I'd wait for you before waking her up. We need to find out what on earth has been going on" she says softly.

I nod in agreement and we make our way up the stairs. I knock on Phoebe's door and open it without waiting for a answer.

"Get up" I bark at her.

Phoebe sits up in bed.

"What do you want" she yells at us.

"Do not talk to us like that Phoebe. We need to talk".

Phoebe rolls her eyes but doesn't protest. Ana and I shut the door, she sits on Phoebe's bedroom floor but I remain standing.

"Right young lady, you are going to tell us what has been going on".

Phoebe remains silent for a moment but then starts talking.

"It started when I was about 12 years old. I was crying all the time and Tasha my friend, suggested that we go with Ivan to his friends house. She had been once or twice and started telling me about these drinks they had there that made her feel like nothing was wrong with her life. I agreed and that night the three of us snuck out of school and went there. At first I just drank but pretty soon the alcohol stopped having the same effect and I started smoking weed, then it wasn't long before I tried other stuff".

"What other stuff?".

I didn't want to hear this, I really didn't want to hear this.

"Cocaine, heroine, acid, ketamine, amphetamine and whatever pills I could get my hands on really".

What the fuck. I am speechless, for once I have no idea what I am going to say.

Phoebe's sitting there fidgeting.

"Right, downstairs now".

I step back to allow her to get out of bed. I gasp at the sight of her when she does. She is tiny, there is no meat on her at all. Even through her pyjama top we can see every single bone in her body. I feel sick. There is sweat running down her face and it has soaked through her top but she is shivering. I know that this isn't good.

"Go down sweety, we'll be there in a moment" Ana tells her as I just stand there.

"Oh my god Christian, look at her".

I nod.

"I'm going to call my mother and have her come over".

Ana nods and makes her way downstairs. I follow but go straight into my office. I can't go out there, I can't see my baby like that.

I make the phone call to my mother and then break out the bottle of scotch I keep in my office. All I want to do right now is drink till the sight of my daughter is no longer seared into my brain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ana's POV**

Christian has locked himself away in his office and left me to deal with our daughter.

I look at her and am worried. She looks ill and is shaking. I hope Grace is going to get here soon.

"Would you like a hot drink darling?"

Any anger I had toward her has now gone as I watch her shaking.

"No thanks".

We sit there in silence and I quickly type her symptoms into Google. It just brings stuff up about the flu and other illness's.

I type '24 hours without drugs' into the search bar. I'm pretty sure this has something to do with the drugs she has been taking.

Sure enough it brings up the symptoms she has and a whole load of other ones too, like vomiting, nausea, nightmares, palpitations, muscle tension and tremors. It also has a load others but they sound way to serious for me to even contemplate right now.

Grace turns up 30 minutes later and is clearly shocked by the look of Phoebe. She asks me if we can talk in private a moment.

I take her into the library.

"Ana, by the looks of her she needs to be in hospital. What on earth happened?"

"She's been taking drugs Grace" I almost sob.

Grace gives me a hug and says she is going to phone the hospital and tell them that she is coming in.

I go and tell Christian what is happening, He will want to be with her.

The three of us meet in the kitchen and tell Phoebe what's happening together. She doesn't even put up an argument.

Me and Grace take Phoebe to the hospital in Grace's car and Christian follows behind with Taylor.

When we got to the hospital Grace rushed ahead, I guessed it was to tell the doctors that we are here.

I gather Phoebe in my arms and am shocked at how light she is. I carry her into the hospital and Grace meets me with a wheelchair. I sit Phoebe down in it and Grace rushes her up to the peadiatric ward. I know that its down to Grace working here that we get to by pass the emergency room.

A doctor meets us at the door as we get up to the ward.

"Grace, I assume this is Phoebe?".

Grace nods.

"Right lets get her into a private room and I'll check her over".

I take the wheelchair from Grace and wheel Phoebe into the hospital room. Christian arrives just as I'm lifting Phoebe into the bed.

The doctor checks her heart beat and blood pressure and asks us what has been going on.

Christian explains about the drugs and Dr Looter, as we now know him as, nods.

"I'm not surprised that she's in this state if she has been taking that cocktail of drugs" the Dr says. "I'm going to get the nurse to come in and set a drip up in Phoebe's arm for the dehydration, if I could have a chat with you both in private that would be great" he says to me and Christian.

We wait for the doctor to come back and both of us follow him into a private room across the hall.

"Mr and Mrs Grey, Phoebe has begun having withdrawals from the drugs she has been taking, as I am sure you are aware. Due to the amount of drugs that her body is used to it is likely to go on for sometime. I want to keep her at the hospital until she has put on a bit of weight and is hydrated. I will also prescribe her some medication to help with the withdrawal symptoms that she will experience and medication to help with the cravings she will soon begin having. I am going to recommend that she start a course of Halesapam 50mg which is for the alcohol withdrawals, 100mg of Tenormin and 20mg of Inderel both of which are for the drug withdrawals, Valium to help her body relax and help her sleep when she needs it. I also want her to be put on Subatex but that won't be able to be started until she has left the withdrawal stage".

"How long will she be having these withdrawals" Christian asks.

"Its difficult to say at the moment, they could last from a few days up to a few weeks".

Me and Christian get back to Phoebe as soon as Dr Looter is done talking to us. He told us that she will be having her medication soon and will fall asleep then so we should say our goodbyes.

I tried to say I wasn't leaving her but he said that for the first night he wanted to have Phoebe under observation which was easier to do if there weren't any visits, he did say that I could stay with her tomorrow though.

Phoebe is laying in the hospital bed looking very sorry for herself when we get back.

We get her settled down for the evening after the nurse gives her the medication.

"Alright sweetheart, we're going to leave now but we'll be back in the morning" I tell her and kiss her forehead. Christian gave her a quick kiss too and then we left.

The drive home was a long one. I hated leaving my baby girl in that hospital but knew that she was in the right place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When we get home Teddy is sat at the kitchen table.

"Where's Phoebe?"

"She's had to go to the hospital son, she wasn't very well" Christian tells him.

I can see the worry in his eyes.

"What was wrong with her?".

"Well you remember Dad telling me about Phoebe taking drugs?"

Teddy nods. He had been in the room when Christian had gotten off the phone with Phoebe's school.

"Well her body has gotten used to having those drugs so much that now she doesn't have them its gone into withdrawals"

I didn't know if Teddy would even know what I meant.

"Do you understand what I mean Ted?"

"Yeah, we had a lesson in school about this kind of stuff".

Christian mumbles something about having to do some work and disappeared into his office.

The rest of the evening goes pretty quickly and I head to bed just after I send Teddy up. Christian spent the evening in his office.

**Christian's POV**

I feel completely numb. How is this happening? Why is this happening to us?

I have no idea how we are going to get through this.

I spend the rest of the night in my office finishing off a bottle of Scotch that has been in here for a while now.

I stumble to bed in the early hours of the morning and collapse next to Ana.

I wake a few hours later, my head is pounding.

Ana's side of the bed is empty and I force myself out of bed to go look for her.

I walk into the kitchen where Gail is busy cleaning.

"Gail, do you know where Ana is?.

"Oh good morning Mr Grey. Mrs Grey left for the hospital about a hour ago. Would you like a coffee?".

"Yes please Gail".

Hopefully a strong coffee and hot shower will make me feel more human.

I drink my coffee in one go as soon as its cool enough and head for a shower.

I need to get to the hospital.

When I'm out of the shower and dressed in fresh clothes I head toward the door when Teddy comes down the stairs.

I frown at him.

"Why aren't you at school Teddy?".

"I didn't want to go in today".

I sigh. "Alright son, do you want to come to the hospital to see your sister?".

I don't have the energy in me to yell at him for skipping school. One day can't hurt.

"Yes please Dad".

Before we leave I call Teddy's school and tell them he's too sick to come in today but assure them he will be in tomorrow.

I get Sawyer to drive me and Teddy to the hospital when he tells me that Taylor is already there with Ana.

I have a feeling Ana is pissed off with me but I know she won't show it in front of the kids, especially Phoebe at the moment.

It only takes 10 minutes to get to the hospital. Soon enough me and Teddy are with Ana and Phoebe.

Phoebe looks a bit better today, she's not shaking or looking feverish at all. I guess that's down to the medication the doctor has her on.

"Morning Phoebs" I say and give her a kiss on the forehead.

I go to give Ana a kiss but she moves out my way before I can. Okay, she is pissed off with me.

The four of us sit and chat, Teddy and Phoebe catch up. I am beginning to seriously question whether I did the right thing sending Phoebe away.

What are you thinking Grey? Of course you didn't do the right thing. Look at her.

I guess the medication is starting to wear off now, Phoebe keeps fidgeting and seems really antsy. Her eyes are darting around the room and rubbing a spot on her arm.

"Are you okay Phoebs?" Ana asks.

Phoebe nods.

"Want me to get the doctor?".

"No Mom, its fine really".

"Your Aunt Mia was asking after you the other day, she wants to come see you. I said I'd ask you first".

"Does she know?".

Ana nods.

"I guess she can come see me, it'll be nice to see Aunt Mia".

The doctor came in to see Phoebe.

"Good morning Mr and Mrs Grey".

"Morning doctor".

"This must be young Teddy".

Teddy smiles self consciously and gives a little wave.

"How are you feeling Phoebe?" the doctor asks.

I pull Ana and Teddy out of the room, to give the doctor a chance to talk to Phoebe properly and into the family room.

Ana fusses over Teddy asking if he's okay and if he needs anything. I catch Teddy's eye contact and he rolls his eyes at me, I bite my lip to stifle a laugh.

The doctor comes to find us.

"Teddy, why don't you go and get a drink from the machine down the hall". I had him some money and he disappears.

"Mr and Mrs Grey, Phoebe seems to be doing well on the medication I have her on to a point. As expected the medication wears off but it seems to be wearing off with Phoebe quicker than we'd expect. Unfortunately we can't put her on any more medication so she's going to have to tough it out".

Ana looks like she's going to cry. The thought of our baby girl having to suffer isn't a nice one.

"Do you know how long she's going to have to be here?".

"Not really, Phoebe will have to put on a little weight and be rehydrated before I feel that she can leave. Other than that we just have to play it by ear. Drug detox is a serious thing and if not done in the right way it can have a disastrous ending".

We just nod and the doctor leaves us then.

"I have to go phone the police station, Phoebe was meant to be there today" I say to Ana remembering the events that lead to her being in the hospital. It seems like that happened weeks ago rather than two days.

I walk out the hospital and phone the police station. They keep asking me when she's going to be out the hospital, the don't seem to understand that I don't know the answer. They tell me that they are going to send a officer to the hospital to talk to us.

As I'm walking back into the hospital Teddy runs right into me.

"Dad, you have to come quickly. Its Phoebe" he turns and runs back toward the ward. I run after him.

Ana is stood outside Phoebe's hospital room pacing back and forth.

"Ana, whats happened?"/

"I, I don't know. I came out when I heard loads of beeping and I could see her fitting or something. Oh god Christian, our baby girl" she sobs.

I pull Ana into a hug.

"Lets go back in here, the doctor will come and talk to us as soon as he can". I pull Ana back toward the family room and sit her down.

My heart feels like its breaking. We all sit there in silence for what feels like forever.

She has to be okay, please god let her be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Teddy's POV**

I look out of the room we are sat in and can see straight into Phoebe's room.

I can see the nurses and doctors rushing about the room, I can't actually see Phoebe though.

My parents are sat silently. My Dad has his head in his hands and Mom is just sitting there staring straight ahead.

I think my sister is going to die. Why did this have to happen? Why did she have to take drugs? I don't understand what made her do it, surely she knows that its really stupid.

After half an hour the beeping stops. I hope that's a good thing. I can't think of what it would mean if it wasn't. I can't lose my little sister.

I try to think back to a time that me and Phoebe were together but I can't. She's been at that school for so long, I realise that I don't know my own sister anymore, the Phoebe I knew was bright and always laughing. The Phoebe I knew wouldn't of taken drugs.

The doctor comes in after about an hour.

"We have stabilised Phoebe's condition"

I let out a breath that I hadn't even realised that I was holding in.

Both my parents bombard the doctor with questions. He looks at me and seems unsure whether he should tell them with me in the room.

"Mr and Mrs Grey, maybe we should discuss this in private?".

"Teddy, go and find your Grandma".

"I'm not going anywhere" I tell my father through gritted teeth,

He sighs and tells the doctor to go on.

We are told that Phoebe's temperature got too high which caused the fit. Rampantly she's stable but still in a bad place. They have given her medication to make her sleep. My parents go and see her.

I can't face going in there, I don't want to see her looking like she did before so I stay where I am and wait for my parents to get back.

What's going to happen? I know that Phoebe is going to have to come home sooner or later but I just hope that she doesn't go back to taking drugs. I know my parents will delude themselves with the idea that they have any control over it but I know they don't. If she wants it bad enough, Phoebe will be able to get her hands on drugs.

A part of me hates her for putting my parents, me and the rest of our family through this.

While Mom and Dad are in with Phoebe my Grandpa, Aunts and Uncle turn up. I guess Dad must have phoned them.

"Are you okay Teddy" my Aunt Kate asks.

The others are in Phoebe's room with Mom and Dad so its just us two in here.

I nod and try to hold back the tears. I'm not okay and I don't think I ever will be again. I am so scared for my sister.

Aunt Kate puts her arms around me. I close my eyes and lean against her. I just want this to end.

My parents take Kate's offer of me staying with her and Uncle Elliot tonight. I know their not going to leave the hospital so am glad that I, at least get to get out of there.

"Come on kiddo" my uncle Elliot says and takes me to their car. Kate's talking to my Mom but quickly follows us.

Aunt Kate and Uncle Elliot try to talk to me the whole car journey but my thoughts are such a mess that I can barely talk back to them.

When we get to their house Kate goes and sorts a bed out for me and Elliot stays with me.

"Pretty scary stuff back there huh?".

I nod unsure of what I can say.

"Are you alright Teddy? If you want to talk I'm here to listen".

"I'm okay, just don't get why she took drugs in the first place is all, its a pretty stupid thing to do".

Elliot smiles at me.

"That it is Ted, that it is. I don't think anyone knows why she did it and till she's in a fit state to talk we're not gonna get to find out. Its not something you should be worrying yourself over though".

I roll my eyes at him and he grins at me.

How can I not worry, she's my sister.

Kate tells me that she has my bed sorted and I go up. I lay there with everything that's happened tonight going round in my head. I close my eyes and try to get some sleep but I can't drop off. I lay there for hours with my thoughts all jumbled in my head.

I think about my sister all alone in that school, it must have been lonely. A tear rolls down my cheek for Phoebe. I wish that I could take this away from her, that I could of saved her from herself when it had mattered.

I must of fallen asleep eventually because I wake to Ava yelling at me to get up.

I open my eyes and sit up. Ava sits on the end of my bed.

"Hows Phoebe?".

"Not good Ava. Really not good". She nods but I know that she doesn't understand why but she leaves it, which I am thankful for.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Phoebe's POV**

I slowly open my eyes, my throat feels like I've swallowed a razor, I can barely swallow. The pain in my throat is nothing compared to the rest of my body though. I ache all over, shivers consuming my body and I feel like I'm gonna puke.

My hand goes to my head but gets caught on a wire. What the hell?

I feel the wire and its tugs on the inside of my throat and nose.

There's no one here. Whats going on? I am trying my best not to panic but having a hard time not to.

I try to yell out but I gag and splutter as I do. Thankfully the doctor walks into the room.

"Glad to see you awake and back with us Phoebe".

What is he on about? I just stare at him.

"Phoebe, a couple of days ago you were fitting. You haven't been awake since then".

Oh my god, seriously?

I try to speak again but once more I gag and splutter. I can't breathe.

Dr Looter takes the tubes out of my nose. Its horrible, I can feel them travelling up my throat. Its all I can do not to gag.

"Would you like some water?".

I nod, my throat feels like a desert. I take a few sips of water after the doctor warns me not too drink too much too fast.

"Why did I fit?".

I wish my parents were here, its terrifying knowing that I had a fit and have been knocked out the past couple of days.

"You're body temperature got too high. It happens sometimes".

My Grandma walks in and showers me with kisses. I'm so glad she's here.

"How you feeling Phoebe" she asks me.

"Not so hot".

I turn to look at her and my head feels like its going to explode.

Grandma looks at me questioningly

"My head hurts, my throat feels like its been replaced by a desert and I could swear I've gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson".

Grandma gives a small laugh.

"Its the drugs Phoebe, they are coming out of your system and your body is crying out for more. Its probably going to get worse before it gets better".

Get worse? How in the hell can it get worse than this? I feel like I'm dying.

"I'm going to call your parents, they'll want to know that you're awake" she walks out of the room leaving me with Dr Looter.

He takes the seat next to my bed.

"I'm not surprised you're feeling so bad Phoebe. Your Grandmother is right when she says its going to get worse before it gets better".

I stare at him, he can't be serious.

"What's going to happen to me?".

"Its hard to say. Probably more of the same. You may well fit again, the physical symptoms you're having will intensify but you've been here a few days now so they should start to settle down in the next week or so".

A week. I have a week of feeling like this? I know its my own fault really, I mean it was me who took the drugs, it was me who went back night after night but they were the only thing that made me forget. They made me forget that my own parents had abandoned me at that school, they made me forget that I didn't have my Mom around to ask about boys or go shopping with, that I didn't have my father to give any of my boyfriends the third degree and they made me forget that my brother was at home with my parents while I was forced to stay in that school. What did I do that was so bad to make my parents not want me at home with them, where I should have been.

"Can I have something to eat?".

"I'll have a nurse bring you a soup, its best you don't eat solids for a while. Your throat is probably very sore".

I nod. Dr Looter leaves the room and I'm alone.

"Phoebs" a voice shouts from the door. I look up to see Tasha standing there grinning.

"Oh my god, Tash".

I try to get out of bed and quickly learn that that's not a good idea. I beckon for her to come in.

"What're you doing here Tasha?".

"I've been here since we got expelled. I'm not really sure what happened but the doctor told me that I passed out that day and I've been here ever since. You?".

"My parents bought me here the day after I got home, I got really ill".

Tasha nods understanding. I can't believe that she's here.

"What did your father say?" I ask her.

"He kept telling me that I'm a disgrace to the family and that I should be ashamed of myself. I haven't seen him since I got brought in".

Tasha looks at the floor. What an ass.

"How'd your parents take it?".

"My Dad yelled at me in the car after I was done at the police station. I've been charged Tash".

"Me too".

I feel sorry for her, as bad as things are for me I am sure that they are 100 times worse for her. At least my parents visit me.

We catch up and vent to one another. Its so good to have her here. I learn that Tasha's Dad is going to be sending her to another boarding school as soon as she is out of hospital. He's been having his assistant come see her and pass messages on. I am so lucky that my parents aren't like that.

The nurse kicks Tasha out when she brings me my soup. We both argue but she tells us that Tasha can come back once I've finished my food.

My parents walk in as I'm finishing my soup.

My mother flings her arms around me and showers me with kisses.

"I am so glad you're awake darling. You gave us a bit of a scare".

I pull myself out of her grasp.

"Nice to see you too Mom".

My Dad smiles weakly at me.

"What happened? I woke up this morning and was covered in wires. The doctor says I had a fit because I got too hot or something".

"That's pretty much the gist of it. You stopped breathing which is why the wires were there".

Crap. I wasn't breathing. Jesus.

My parents sit either side of my bed.

"Please tell me that the days of you taking drugs are over Phoebe. Its been horrible seeing you here and not being able to help you. I don't think I could take it if you just started it again as soon as you left hospital" my Dad says.

"Don't worry Dad, I promise to leave it a few days after leaving hospital before I go score some more".

My parents stare at me, they look horrified.

"I'm kidding". I can't help but laugh.

"This isn't funny Phoebe" my Mom says looking relieved.

"I know".

I really do mean that I'm not going to take drugs again, its been horrible feeling like this and I know that its because of the drugs that I do. I can't get over the fact that I stopped breathing. I could of died.

"Uhm, Dad".

He looks at me.

"What happened with the police?".

"I called them and told them you were in hospital. They want to come and talk to you at some point but there's no way I'm letting them in here".

"Let them in, its going to happen at some point or another. Am I gonna have to go to court?"

My father nods.

Oh shit. It dawns on me now that I have probably fucked my entire life up. How could I be so stupid?

The thought of going to court though makes me want to forget everything the only way I know how though. The fact that I still want to take drugs scares me, I don't know if I'd be able to turn them down if I was offered them.

I really have fucked up.

I snuggle down in my bed and close my eyes, I quickly doze off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Ana's POV**

My baby girl looks so peaceful laying there. Her hair is falling over her face and she is breathing so deeply.

I'm happy that she has said she won't take anymore drugs but I don't know whether to believe her. I have no doubt that she doesn't want to take drugs again but I'm worried that she won't be able to stop herself. Its easier in the hospital because she has no way of getting drugs, of the illegal kind anyway. She isn't well enough to leave and there's always someone around.

How much longer is this going to go on? I just want my little girl at home with me, where she should have been all along.

I will never forgive Christian for sending her away, I begged and begged him to let her stay but he wasn't having any of it. What could I do? I should of done more. I should of done whatever I had to to keep my baby. She'd be fine now. A normal 14 year old whose biggest worry was boys and clothes.

"Ana, please can we talk".

"No Christian" I hiss at him. The last thing I want to do is talk to him.

He sighs and slouches in his seat. I don't even want to be near him right now. I know that this is my fault too but I wasn't the one who wanted to send her away.

I get up and walk out of the room. I know that if I stay in there with him I will end up yelling at him and I really don't want to in front of Phoebe.

'Thanks for taking Teddy last night' I quickly type on my phone and send to Kate.

"Taylor, please take me to Kate's".

I guess that Christian sent him after me to bring me back or something.

"Mr Grey asked me to ask you to go and talk to him".

"Kate's please Taylor".

Taylor nods and brings the car round.

There is no where else that I want to be right now. I need my best friend.

The car ride to Kate's seems to take forever. I text her to tell her I'm on my way over and she tells me that the kettle will be on.

"Hey Ana" Kate hugs me as I walk in. "How're you doing?".

"Not great" I smile weakly at her.

There are no words that can describe how I'm feeling,

"She'll get through this you know Ana. You'll all get through this".

"I know she will but I don't know about me and Christian".

"What do you mean".

"I can't help but blame him for this, he was the one who sent her away and kept her at that school. If he had just let her stay with me then maybe this wouldn't have happened".

"Ana this is no one's fault, this could of still happened here. Please don't blame yourself, or Christian for that matter, he loves her just as much as you".

"I don't know if I can stay with him Kate, looking at him reminds me of the day he took her to school and she was crying and asking us not to leave, of the day when she phoned us at 10 and told us that she needed to come home and every time he said no".

"Ana. You are going to go back home and the two of you are going to sit down and talk this out. He loves you and you love him. You can't let this come between the two of you. You have a very poorly daughter who needs you and who will never forgive herself if you guys split up because of her and you have a brilliant son who is lost right now and needs his parents" Kate tells me off.

I know that she's right but its been nice being able to talk to someone else.

We chat a little more and I head home.

Christian is sitting at the breakfast bar with a glass of scotch in front of him but he is just staring at it.

He turns round when he hears me walk in.

"Ana?"

"I'm here Christian".

"Oh thank god, I thought I had lost you, I thought you weren't coming back"

I nestle myself in his arms.

"I'll always come back Christian".

He pulls me closer to him and we stay like that for an age. We eventually make our way to bed.

I arranged with Kate for Teddy to stay there again tonight, he enjoys seeing his cousins and I hope it'll do him some good to be out of the house, away from the memories of Phoebe being so ill for a little while.

**Phoebe's POV**

I wake up to a deadly silent room, the whole room is blacked out and the only light comes from the hallway. No one is here.

I have to get out of this bed. My arms feel heavy, like lead but my legs feel like they are going to run by themselves if I don't get out of bed. I rip the covers off and stand up way too quickly, I get a massive head rush forcing me to stand still for a minute while it fades.

I walk up and down as far as the I.V stand will let me go. I grasp and ungrasp my pyjama's constantly. I feel so grimy, like I haven't showered in a month.

My thoughts are racing through my brain, I keep thinking about getting out of the hospital. I have a escape plan in my head. If only I could find my clothes. My eyes dart around the room but there aren't any cupboards or bags that could contain my clothes.

How did I get in these pyjamas? I'm sure that I didn't put myself in them. Why aren't I in a hospital gown? I should be in a hospital gown.

Suddenly the fact that I should be in a hospital gown is so important to me.

Who took my clothes.

'Where are my clothes' I scream out as loud as I can manage.

My whole body aches but I have to keep moving, I'm getting dizzy from walking back and forth but I can't stop.

I need to get out of here. I need to stop feeling like this and there is only one way I know how.

I know that I promised my parents I wouldn't go back there but they don't understand what its like feeling like this.

Why is no one here? They should be here. They've left me all over again.

My breathing becomes heavier and my heart begins to race.

Why have they left me?

I force myself to stand still and bring my attention to the I.V lines in my arm. I take the plaster off thats securing them in place as quick as I can. Its sends little sparks of pain up my arm when I knock the I.V lines. I force myself to take a deep breath though, I can do this. I have to do this.

I don't know how I know what to do but its like I'm on auto pilot.

I grab the line going into the tap in my arm and pull it out.

Blood is pouring out of my arm but I ignore it. I have to find my clothes.

I look round the room again but can't see anything that would have my clothes in it.

I forget about them and poke my head out of the door. There's noise coming from up the hall, I see the doctors run in that direction. Hopefully that will keep their attention long enough for me to get out of here.

I tiptoe into the hallway and quickly find Tasha's room. I was worried that she would of gone by now.

I have to take her with me, its always been me and Tasha against the world.

I open the door as quietly as I can and go in.

I wake her up and tell her what I'm doing. Just like I knew she would she wants to come with me, she has clothes.

We both quickly dress after I help Tasha take her own I.V line out of her arm. Hers bleeds but not as much as mine.

We both wait a minute by her door peeping out of the crack of the hinges and listen. When we are sure no one is coming we head for the door.

We manage to get out of the hospital with no one noticing us. I figure that it helps that its night time and we aren't in hospital gowns or anything. I look at Tasha, she looks really ill.

Tasha told her father that she had lost her phone so thankfully she still has it. She calls Paul and he says he'll be with us soon. We tell him that we'll meet him five minutes down the road from the hospital. There's a abandoned shed looking thing that we hide in.

It seems to take forever before Tasha gets the call from Paul saying he's pulled into the hospital car park. Its risky going back to the hospital but neither of us care at that moment. The only thing we can think of is getting high.

We find Paul's car pretty quickly.

Paul is a couple of years older than us and got his licence a few weeks back. In the car with him is a guy that we don't know who is sitting in the front passenger seat and in the back is Trystan from school.

The four of us catch up and Paul says he'll take us to Saul's house. On the way we make a stop at a cash point where I take some money out of my 'emergency' bank account. I take as much as I can out, which is about 700 hundred and we head off again.

It takes just under an hour to get to Saul's house which is helped by the roads being quiet and Pauls insane driving.

Me and Tasha are both eager to get there and keep urging Paul to go faster, he never does though. He argues that he's already doing 75MPH.

When we eventually arrive me and Tasha run into the house. He knew we were coming and made sure he had what we wanted. I give him 200 and he gives us the Heroin and needles and everything else we need.

Once we have had a hit each me and Tasha sit on the sofa and enjoy it. I have missed this feeling, this feeling of complete peace within my body.

There's the usual group of people in here, once I have gotten used to my high I catch up with them. They are passing a bottle of wine round and a joint in opposite directions. I'm sitting in the middle of the group so both reach me at about the same time. I take a massive swig of the wine gulping it down quickly and pass it to Tasha. I take 3 long, drawn out puffs on the joint and pass that along too.

**Thank you to those of you who have already given reviews. I'm glad I am doing something right with this.**

**Just because I am writing it does not mean I condone the use of drugs and really hope that this isn't triggering for anyone.**

**Please R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Christian's POV**

I wake to the phone ringing. Its still dark and Ana is sound asleep next to me. I got out of bed and toward the phone. I was ready to give the person on the other side of the line hell.

"Hello".

"Mr Grey, this is Dr Looter. I'm afraid we have a problem. Phoebe's gone".

"What do you mean gone? Gone where?".

"There's no sign of her in the hospital Mr Grey. Another patient has also disappeared who Phoebe seemed to be friendly with".

I know instantly who it is, its that girl from her school.

"We'll be there soon".

Oh god, how the fuck did this happen? How could she have just walked out of a hospital without being fucking noticed. I'm having someone's ass for this.

"Ana, Ana wake up. We need to get to the hospital".

She sits straight up.

"Is something wrong with Phoebe?".

"She's not there".

Ana looks at me confused.

"Yes she is Christian, Phoebe is at the hospital".

"No Ana, she's not. Phoebe and Natasha, from her school have disappeared. Come on we have to get to the hospital".

We both dress quickly. I have to wake Taylor up to get him to drive us.

I don't believe this.

We run up to the paediatric ward when we arrive at the hospital. Dr Looter greets us and takes us into the family room. There's a man already sat in there.

"Mr Grey, I'm Mr Edward. Natasha's father. Its a pleasure to meet you" he offers his hand. I just stare at him. How can he be trying to trade pleasantries? His 14 year old daughter is missing.

"Dr Looter, how did this happen? How could two young girls leave the hospital without being noticed" Ana asks. I can hear the anger in her voice.

Phoebe is proving to be quite the escape artist. First escaping from school every night and now the hospital.

"We don't know yet Mrs Grey, the ward has been quite busy tonight with a number of emergencies so it is quite likely that the two girls left while everyone was tied up with other patients".

"Well what are you doing about it?" I snap at him.

"What do you mean Mr Grey".

"Have you phoned the police, are they looking for them?"

"No Mr Grey, the police have not been phoned. I thought it best to talk to you first".

"Two 14 year old children in hospital because they have been taking drugs leave without anyone noticing and you don't ring the police".

I was shouting now. I couldn't believe that they hadn't done anything.

"I'll go and do it now Mr Grey, please calm down".

The doctor scuttles out of the room. I am trying my best to calm down but failing miserably.

Mr Edward is sat there calm as anything while me and Ana are both pacing. How can he not be worried?

I look at Ana and she is close to tears, I watch her pace back and forth while her eyes fill.

"Sit down baby, come on its going to be okay".

Natasha's father smirks at us. For reasons that I'm not quite sure of I feel uneasy with him watching us. That's not something I'm used to, normally I'm the one intimidating people but this man has done exactly that to me.

I concentrate on Ana, I have a arm round her waist pulling her toward me and my other hand is on her leg. I am trying to be the strong one, for Ana.

Dr Looter walks back in.

Ana and me stand up as soon as we see him.

"The police have been called, they are going to send an officer out to talk to the three of you. I have given them a brief description of both girls but they want photographs of both girls. I'll come back when the police arrive".

I think I have pissed Dr Looter off but I really couldn't care less, who doesn't phone the police when two young girls are missing?

Its a long and agonising wait for the police to get here. Its five o clock in the morning, we have been here for just over an hour already.

"I'm going to get a coffee, do you want one?" I ask Ana.

"Yes please" she mumbles sleepily.

"Mr Edward".

"Yes please, I'll take a walk with you to get them".

I'm relieved that Ana isn't left alone with him.

"What a pair eh? Our daughters running off like this" he says with a laugh.

I stop in the corridor.

"Do you think this is funny?" I growl at him.

"Well, it is slightly funny".

"Your daughter has run off from a hospital and more than likely gone to get drugs and you find it funny".

"Natasha has always done what she wants, there's nothing else to do but laugh".

I can't believe this man.

I walk ahead of him, grab mine and Ana's coffee and leave him standing there. It makes me feel sick thinking of him laughing about his child having disappeared.

I tell Ana what happened when I get back to the ward and she is clearly as shocked as I am.

A few minutes after I get back the police turn up.

"Are you Mr and Mrs Grey?" one of the officers ask looking at us.

"Yes, that's us"

"Is there also a Mr Edward here?".

"He's just gone to get a coffee, he should be back in a minute".

The officer nods but doesn't say anything. They are waiting for Mr Edward obviously. Its 15 minutes before he comes back in.

"Mr Edwards?".

"Yes that's me".

"We have officers out looking for the two girls. Do any of you have any idea where they might have gone?".

"I believe that they used to get drugs from somewhere near the boarding school they attended together. My bets are they are somewhere in that area" I tell him.

Mr Edward glares at me.

"What boarding school is that?".

"Its Belmont Oaks".

The officer nods and says he's going to radio that through. The female officer stays with us.

"Do either of the girls have a phone?".

"Natasha does" Mr Edward offers.

"Have you tried phoning her?".

"No, she wouldn't answer my calls anyway. I'll write the number down for you".

"Does Phoebe have a phone?".

"No, we didn't think she needed one" Ana says.

The officers keep talking to use for a bit longer, I hand over a photo of Phoebe but Mr Edward doesn't have one of Natasha.

They ask us to stay in the hospital and tell us the family liason officer will arrive shortly.

" I assure you everything will be done to find the girls" the officer says and then they both leave.

**Sorry this is such a short chapter. Please tell me what you think. I do not own any of the characters (except the ones I have created)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Ana's POV**

The family liaison officer told us we were best off waiting at home. Kate, Elliot, Ava, Teddy, Mia, Daniel, Carrick and Grace are with us. Natasha's father is also here, Christian invited him back after he made an effort to make amends. It made sense for us to be in the same place so if any news came through the police wouldn't have to repeat it. The police liaison officer is here too.

Everyone is at a bit of a loss as to what to do or say to one another. My world feels like it has taken a crash landing.

Mia gets everyone a drink and makes us all sit down.

I want to be out there looking for my daughter but the police have insisted we stay at home and let them do their job. I know its hard for Christian to put this solely in the hands of the police.

We have had to explain to Teddy and Ava what's going on a few times. I don't think either of them really understand, they have never had to deal with any of this their entire lives.

Ava is a few months younger than Teddy but seems so much older than he does but I think she's trying to be strong for her parents.

Me and Kate are sat at the breakfast bar.

"I can't believe this is happening" a tear trickles down my face.

Its been a few hours since we returned from the hospital and told everyone but it feels like its been days rather than hours. I've been in tears for most of the time. I keep thinking of Phoebe laying in a ditch somewhere.

Kate gives me a hug.

"Me either. I can't believe that a pair of children were able to just walk out of the hospital".

I look over and see Christian downing that glass of scotch Mia got him in one go and asking for another.

Three or more hours pass, I lose track of him eventually. The phone rings. Christian gets up to answer it but I reach it first.

"Hello".

"Hi Ana". Its my Mom.

I phoned her just after I had phoned everyone else to tell her what was happening. I wish Ray was with me now, he would know what to do.

Ray died a couple of years ago from a heart attack.

"Is there any news darling".

"Not yet Mom, I'm going to have to go. I need to keep the line clear in case the police phone".

"Okay sweetheart but let me know the second you hear anything okay".

"Will do Mom. Bye".

I walk back over to where everyone is sitting. Teddy and Ava both look dog tired, its been a long enough night for the adults let alone two 16 year olds.

"Teddy, Ava. Do you guys want to go to bed?".

Teddy refuses but Ava wants to. I take her to Teddy's room and set up the spare bed. I thought about putting her in Phoebe's room but I don't want anyone but my baby girl to be in there.

Once I have the bed set up I get Ava tucked in, kiss her forehead and tell her to get some sleep. I wish more than ever that Phoebe was here for me to tuck her into bed.

When I get back downstairs the family liaison officer is on our phone. She stays on the phone for a few minutes but doesn't say much.

"Phoebe and Natasha have been found. They are at Portland hospital, they aren't in a good way".

"Lets go" Christian says.

The family liaison officer decides to ride with us as a colleague dropped her off at our house, Mr Edward takes his own car.

"Mr and Mrs Grey, I hope you don't think I'm speaking out of turn but I think its going to be in Phoebe's best interests if she goes to a clinic while she comes off the drugs. She will be monitored there and she won't be able to do another disappearing act".

The very idea shocks me but maybe its what she needs. This can't happen again.

"I think we should do it Ana, otherwise she's just going to keep doing this" Christian says.

"I agree".

As much as the thought of Phoebe spending longer away from home breaks my heart I know deep down that they are right.

"I'll get Sawyer to find a clinic".

"I can't believe we have to send our little girl to rehab".

"Try not to think of it as rehab, the clinic's for teenagers are quite laid back in how they work but there are cameras and

staff there all the time" the PLO says.

I smile weakly, it might not be like a typical rehab but that's what it is really.

We get to the hospital and Dr Looter welcomes us back. My heart sinks at the fact that we are being welcomed back to a hospital. He takes us to Phoebe's room, another doctor has taken Mr Edward off.

Phoebe is laying in bed. Her eyes are glazed and rolling back so their nearly in the back of her head.

I want to scream. Oh my god.

She's laying there totally still and not making a sound. I want to be sick.

"We have taken a sample of blood from Phoebe, the results have been rushed at the lab so they will be back really soon" Dr Looter says and then leaves us alone with Phoebe.

"Phoebe, me and Dad are here". She doesn't give any indication that she can even hear me.

Half an hour later the doctor comes back.

"Mr and Mrs Grey, Phoebe's test results have come back".

We look at him waiting for him to carry on.

"There's opiates, cannabis and alcohol in her system".

The doctor is only telling us what we pretty much knew already.

"She promised she wouldn't" Christian says.

"I know but she probably can't help it. Its an addiction Christian".

I know how he feels about drugs. His mother was a drug addict, I know from what he's told me that he sees that bit of his birth mother in Phoebe. Despite only being 4 when she died Christian remembers quite a lot of Ella, his birth mother but

none of it good.

We sat with Phoebe for an hour or so, all the while Christian was getting more and more restless.

"I'm going to phone Sawyer to get him to look for a clinic for her".

I nodded, I was going to hate Phoebe being in a clinic, away from me but I knew that it was for the best and it wasn't going

to be forever.

I decided to go and get a coffee. Phoebe clearly wasn't going to come to for a while. I stopped at the doorway to look at my daughter, there were wires going into her arm, wires coming from various places on her body checking her heart rate and a tube going up her nose. She still looked strung out.

The sight of my daughter laying there made me want to cry. As I was making my way down the corridor Mr Edward came

out of Natasha's room.

"Hows Phoebe?".

"Not good. How about Natasha?"

"Really not well. She looks like she's dying. I just wish there was something I could do to help her".

I'm taken back by the compassion in his voice, he seemed like he didn't care earlier. I can see how hard of a time he's having

dealing with this, he looks like he could breakdown at any minute.

"Do you want to come and get a coffee? I was going to go down to the canteen".

"I'd love that".

We walk to the canteen in silence. I tell Taylor to stay with Phoebe and tell Christian where I have gone.

We get a coffee each and sit at a table away from the doors. On the table is yesterdays newspaper.

I can't believe it, someone has given the newspaper a story about Phoebe and Natasha. Its someone from the hospital, it has to be. There's details of their conditions in there and why they are in the hospital.

I pass the newspaper over to Mr Edward and he groans.

"I wish I could help her, I hate seeing her lying there like that".

"I know what you mean".

"I'm worried that I won't have the chance to make up for being such a rubbish father".

"I'm sure your not a rubbish father Mr Edward".

"Its Micheal, please. I am, I haven't been there for her. I should of seen something was wrong before it came to this".

"Try not to blame yourself, it won't do either of you any good. When Natasha wakes up you can do all the making up you

want to".

Michael gives me a small smile. I know he doesn't believe what I've said.

"Phoebe is going to be going to a clinic as soon as she is well enough to leave the hospital".

I don't really know why I told him that, to fill the silence I guess.

"Natasha needs something like that too, there's no way that I could afford to send her to one though". Micheal looks toward the floor.

My heart goes out to him, I genuinely feel bad for him.

"Is Natasha's mother around?"

"No, its been just me and Natasha since she was 8 years old. Her mother passed away".

"I'm sorry to hear that".

We sit in silence for a long time. I really want to help him and Natasha.

"Micheal, I want to pay for Natasha to go to the clinic".

"Oh no, I could never expect that from anyone".

"Please let us help you. Natasha needs help just as much as Phoebe does".

After some more coercing Michael finally agrees to let us pay. We decide that Natasha will go to the same clinic as Phoebe. NoI just have to tell Christian what I've done.

"I sback to the -*-

"Yeah, I need to get back to Natasha. Thank you ever so much Mrs Grey, you really don't know how much it means to me that Natasha will be able to get some help for this".

"Its Ana and its not a problem. She's Phoebe's friend and she deserves to get better too".

I decide there and then not to give Christian the option of not paying for Natasha. I still feel that it was his choice to send Phoebe away that caused this so now its time for me to start putting my foot down.

I say goodbye to Micheal as he goes back to Natasha and I go back to Phoebe's room.

Christian is sitting at Phoebe's bedside holding her hand.

"Christian, we need to talk about something".

"Oh"

"I've told Micheal, Mr Edward that we will pay for Natasha to go to the same clinic as Phoebe".

I see Christian think about arguing back.

"Okay".

Oh, well that was easy.

"Really?".

"Yes Ana, you obviously had your reasons for saying it so I'm not going to argue. Also if you've already said it we can't exactly refuse now. I want to help Natasha too, everyone deserves the opportunity to get help".

I know that this is to do with his mother as much as it was about him wanting to help.

After sitting with Phoebe for a few hours Christian tells me to go home and be with Teddy and that he will call me if anything changes. I argue a bit not wanting to leave her but I know that Teddy needs me too.

Taylor takes me home. Its not till I'm in the car that I realise just how tired I am. My eyes seem to be insistent on closing even when I am willing them to stay open. I force myself to stay awake for the journey.

I make my way into my house to see Kate, Elliot,Ava and Teddy in the front room.

Elliot tells me that Mia and Daniel had to go to work.

"Ana, you look exhausted. Why don't you go and get your head down for a few hours".

"I will in a bit. How are you Ted".

"I'm okay Mom, hows Phoebs?".

"Not good I'm afraid, she was still out of it when I left. As soon as she is well enough she's going to be going to a clinic for

a while so she can get better".

"Like rehab?"

"Yeah a bit like that Teddy".

I can't stay up any longer and give into my exhaustion when I am in bed. I don't even bother to get into my pyjamas, I just strip and slide under the covers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Christian's POV

I sit at Phoebe's bedside all night, various nurses come in sporadically throughout the night but for the most part I am left alone with my daughter.

As dawn cracks Phoebe seems to be coming too a bit more. She chokes and splutters for a minute but quickly stops.

I squeeze Phoebe's hand. Her eyes still look glazed and she is deathly white.

"I'm just going to go and get the doctor. I'll be back in a second".

I rush out to the corridor, I look around but can't find Dr Looter. A nurse is walking toward me, she'll have to do.

"My daughter is awake".

"I'll come and take a look at her".

I follow the nurse back into Phoebe's room and hang back while she examines her. The nurse shines a light into Phoebe's

eyes. The nurse removes the tube that was going into Phoebe's nose.

"Try not to talk too much Phoebe, your throat is going to be very sore for a little while. I'll bring you some water to sip okay and the doctor will be in to see you soon".

"Thank you".

The nurse smiles at me and leaves.

"How are you feeling Phoebs".

She gives me a roll of the eyes which makes me laugh. It was a stupid question but I'm glad that she's still in there under-

neath the drugs and the pain.

I stroke Phoebe's hair and talk to her about anything I can think of.

"I'm just going to phone your Mom okay. I won't be long".

I leave the ward and phone Ana trying to be as quick as I can. I don't even give Ana a chance to say anything or ask, I just

tell her to get here as soon as she can. I have spent too much time away from Phoebe and I don't want to be away from her

anymore.

As I'm heading back onto the ward Michael comes out of Natasha's room.

"Mr Grey".

"Its Christian, please. How are you?".

"I'm, well I'm holding up. You?".

"About the same really. Hows Natasha".

"She's okay, she woke up yesterday".

"Phoebe just woke up too".

"Natasha wants to see Phoebe but I said I should ask you first".

"Of course, it might be good for Phoebe to see a friend".

"I'll go and tell her and bring her in now".

I go back to Phoebe.

"Natasha is coming to see you Phoebs, I thought you'd like to see her".

Her face lights up and she nods. Its nice to see her looking happy instead of in pain or miserable all the time.

Michael wheels Natasha in then and sits her next to Phoebe's bedside. The two of us back off to give the girls a bit of space

but there is not a chance that I am leaving the room.

Ana arrives and goes to sit with the girls. I hear her berating both girls for what they did and telling them how worried they

made everyone. They both apologise and admit it was a dumb move. They also promise not to do it again but I'm taking

Phoebe's promises with a pinch of salt.

I make a mental note to make a appointment with Dr Flynn to discuss all of this, there is so much that I want to talk about.

"Ana, I'm going to go home and spend some time with Teddy okay".

I don't mind leaving now that Ana is here, I know that she is as committed to not letting Phoebe out of her sight as I am.

On the way home Sawyer tells me about the clinic he has found. Apparently it caters specifically for teenage girls with drug

addictions. Every part of their day is organised including relaxation time. Sawyer tells me that all patients who go there are given a two week period to detox and then they are expected to get with the programme.

I think this will be good for Phoebe and Natasha, they will be able to support each other through it but won't have enough time to even think about running off again, that's what I hope anyway.

I tell Sawyer to arrange for me to see the clinic. I want to know where my daughter is going before I send her there. Ana and

I still have to tell Phoebe that she will be going to a clinic, I know that she isn't going to want to go there but I hope we can

make her see that it is for her own good.

"Hi Mom" I say as I answer the phone.

I am left speechless when my mother tells me that the newspapers somehow know about Phoebe and Natasha disappearing

and about their drug use. I'm not really surprised, looking after Phoebe and finding her has been our biggest priority that I guess we haven't given much thought to keeping it all quiet.

I get on the phone to Andrea and explain the situation, she has read the article. She reassures me that she will organise a interview for me and Ana so we can get the story straight. I'm not a fan of the idea of telling the world that my daughter is a

drug addict but its already out there so there is nothing else I can do except set the story and hope it all dies down pretty quickly.

**Sorry for the short chapter. R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**I'm fast forwarding to the day Phoebe and Natasha go to the clinic**

**Phoebe's POV**

"Hey Phoebe bear" my aunt Mia said as she bounced in the room holding three bags of clothes.

I looked at her and groaned. It was way to early to be up. Why was I awake? God, I feel like death.

"What's in the bags?".

"Ah, you'll have to wait and see".

"Phoebe, why don't you go and get a shower" the nurse suggested.

They had been trying to make me get out of bed all the time. They seemed to be forgetting it was a week ago that I was

fitting. I had tried to convince my parents that I shouldn't be leaving hospital yet but the doctor kept saying it was fine because I was going to 'a different medical establishment'. God. I'm 14, I shouldn't be going to rehab.

"Kinda attached to a machine here".

The nurse smiled at me and said that my canula, or something could come out now. She pulled out the wires and then the

little red tap that they had gone into came out too.

"That's a lot of blood".

"Its normal. I'll get you a plaster and you can go for that shower".

That nurse smiled way to much. I need coffee.

"Dad, can I have a cup of coffee?".

"No"

"No fair, you and Mom are drinking coffee" I argued.

He rolled his eyes at me.

"I'll get you a cup when you are done in the shower sweety" Mom said.

"Hang on, I have to show you something first Phoebs. Where's Natasha?" My aunt Mia asked.

"In her room probably, why?".

Mia went out of the room and came back with Tasha who looked just as bad as I felt.

"Mia, what is it?"

"I bought you guys some things to take with you".

She handed up a bag each. I peered inside mine and started emptying it. It was full of clothes. They were gorgeous.

"Thank you Aunt Mia".

She grinned and Tasha thanked her too.

"You two are going to be the best dressed in there".

The clothes consisted of a couple of dresses, some tops and jeans, shorts, skirts and jackets.

"Okay, I'm going for my shower now" I said grabbing some of my new clothes, a towel and underwear. I picked up my shower bag on the way out.

It feels nice letting the water just run over my body, I can see my skin going pink where the hot water has touched it.

I feel a little bit better after my shower, still like death but refreshed death.

I dress in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with stained white patches and a white t-shirt. I brush my hair into submission and put it back into a ponytail. I stare at myself in the mirror, I look awful. There are huge dark circles under my eyes and my

skin is pasty white, my lips are dry and chapped.

I ache all over, it feels like a have a really bad case of the flu, my muscles ache, I can't stop shivering but I feel hot to the touch, I'm tired all the time and feel really sick. I know why I feel like this and I know its my own fault but I wish it would stop now.

I head back into my hospital room. Aunt Kate, Uncle Elliot, Ava, Teddy and my grandparents have arrived. Its nice having

everyone together. Tasha is no where to be seen so I guess she had to go back to her own room.

I am so thankful that my parents are paying for her to come to the clinic too, I don't think I could do this on my own and I know that without it Tasha would never be able to kick the drugs.

I sit back on my bed and talk to my brother and cousin. Teddy has been coming to visit me everyday after school for the

past few days and we've been talking about anything and everything, I'm going to miss him. A month seems like forever at the minute and it might even be longer than that that I'm at the clinic, Mom says it all depends on my progress.

Doctor Looter comes in and everyone except my parents, Tasha and her Dad clear out.

"Phoebe, Natasha, I just wanted to come and wish you both the best of luck in the world and I hope you do well in the clinic,

and especially hope you don't do any disappearing acts again. That was pretty terrifying for everyone involved".

We all thank the doctor. He formally discharges us both.

Tasha goes to get her stuff and my Dad and Taylor grab mine. Tasha is riding to the clinic with her father. Their relationship seems to have gotten a lot better lately, she told me that he had this big chat with her and apologised for everything and promised to make more of a effort with her. By the looks of things he's kept his word. I'm glad for her but hope that he keeps it up once she gets out of the clinic.

"Time to go baby girl" my Mom says stroking my hair.

I say goodbye to my grandparents, aunts, uncles, Ava and Teddy. They all promise to come and see me as soon as they can.

My Mom links her arm through mine and Tasha's and we walk down to the car together with my Mom muttering about something or other but I don't really listen to her. I keep thinking about what the clinic is going to be like and what the girls there are going to be like. My parents have told me that its for teenage girls only but that doesn't make me feel any better.

I say bye to Natasha when we get to the car park.

I climb into the car, Mom sits next to me and Dad and Taylor are in the front. Teddy is staying with Aunt Kate and Uncle Elliot till my parents get back.

Mom and Dad keep trying to talk to me but I really don't want to talk to anyone. I eventually just pretend to fall asleep to

get them to shut up.

The drive to the clinic takes two and a half hours. I nearly am falling asleep for real by the time we arrive. I open my eyes

as the car comes to a stop.

We are sitting on a long drive way and at the bottom are big gates. In front of me is a building with steps leading up to it, there's a garden full of flowers and plants.

I climb out of the car and look around me. It doesn't look too bad from the outside but I know I have to go in and that's what's scaring me.

I hear a car driving behind me and see its Tasha and her father. I feel a bit better knowing that she is here with me. At least

I'm not going to be totally on my own if the other girls are complete bitches.

"Lets go in Phoebe" Dad says.

I want to wait for Tasha but do as he says. Mom holds my hand and my Dad puts his arm round the two of us. For a moment

we felt like a normal family but then I remembered we were about to walk into a rehab.

My Dad tells a woman sat at the 'reception' desk that I am coming in today.

"Of course. Let me go and get the house mother Angela".

The house mother? What. The. Fuck.

The receptionist comes back with a middle aged woman who is wearing black trousers and a flowery top.

"Hello, I'm Angela. You must be the Grey's?"

"Yes, I'm Christian, this is my wife Ana and this, this is my daughter Phoebe who will be staying here".

"Hiya Phoebe".

I give her a small smile, she seems really false to me. I don't think I'm going to like her.

Angela looks behind me.

"You must be Mr and Miss Edward?".

"Uhm, yeah" Tasha's Dad clears his throat and they walk up to us.

I see Tasha looks awful, her eyes are red and glazed, she's been crying.

Angela gives all of us a tour of the house and shows us both each of our rooms. The rooms are pretty nice, they have en-suite bathrooms and double beds, a chest of drawers, a wardrobe, bedside table with a lamp and a desk by the window.

She tells us that our parents must take our mobile phones home with them. It doesn't really affect me seeing as I don't have a phone anyway but Tasha kicks up a fuss at this but eventually gives in.We see the four gyms that the clinic has, the living room, the family room, various 'activity' rooms, the stables and the dinner room.

After the tour she shows us all into a room labelled 'Meeting Room', we sit at the table.

"While Natasha and Phoebe are here they are going to be expected to stick to a routine. They will have a week to get used to being here and get over the worst of the detox and withdrawals but after that they will have to do what their routines state".

"I was told by one of my security team that they will be given two weeks before they have to get with the schedule" my Dad said.

"That used to be our policy, yes but it was revised a few weeks ago. May I ask will your security team be based here?".

"I wasn't planning on it, why, is there a need for it?".

"No no, its probably best that their not to be honest as its might interfere with the girls recovery and the other patients that

are here too".

I sigh a breath of relief, one of my conditions of coming here was that there were no security.

"Now here are the schedules the girls will be keeping to after their first week here".

Angela passes us two pieces of paper.

**Phoebe's Schedule**

**Monday**

**7 AM- waking up**

**7.30AM- breakfast**

**8.30 AM- refurbishing class**

**10 AM- counselling**

**11 AM- gym with Andy, personal trainer**

**11.30 AM- relaxation**

**12.30 PM- lunch.**

**1.30 PM- group recovery session**

**2.30 PM- horse riding**

**3.30 PM- stable work**

**4.30 PM- english lessons**

**5.30 PM- free time**

**6.30 PM- dinner time**

**7.30 PM- dish washing**

**8.30 PM- TV time**

**9.30 PM- snack time**

**9.45 PM- shower**

**10 PM- bed time**

**Tuesday**

**7AM- waking up**

**7.30AM- breakfast**

**8.30 AM- creative writing class**

**10AM- counselling**

**11 AM- gym with personal trainer**

**11.30 AM- relaxation**

**12.30PM- lunch**

**1.30 PM- group recovery session**

**2.30PM- free time**

**3.30 PM- cleaning bedroom**

**4.30 PM- maths lesson**

**5.30 PM- diary time**

**6.30PM- dinner time**

**7.30 PM- group counselling**

**8.30 PM- free time**

**9.30 PM- shower**

**10 PM- bed time**

**Wednesday**

**8 AM – waking up**

**8.30AM- breakfast**

**9.30 AM- gardening**

**10 AM- counselling**

**11 AM- gym with personal trainer**

**12.30 PM- lunch**

**1.30 PM- cleaning the living room**

**2 PM- group recovery session**

**2.30 PM- free time**

**3.30 PM- art class**

**4.30 PM- reading time**

**5.30 PM- diary time**

**6.30 PM- dinner time**

**7.30 PM- group recovery session**

**8.30 PM- jaccuzzi/ sauna room time**

**9.30 PM- shower**

**10 PM- bed time**

**Thursday**

**7AM- waking up**

**7.30 AM- breakfast**

**8.30 AM- horse riding**

**9.30AM- free time**

**10 AM- counselling**

**11 AM- gym with personal trainer**

**12.30 PM- lunch time**

**1.30 PM- free time**

**2 PM- group recovery session**

**3 PM- refurbishing**

**4 PM- free time**

**5.30 PM- diary time**

**6.30 PM- dinner**

**7.30 PM- telephone call**

**8.30 PM- cleaning your bedroom**

**9.30 PM- shower**

**10 PM- bed**

**Friday**

**7 AM- waking up**

**7.30 AM- breakfast**

**8.30 AM- cooking lessons**

**9.30 AM- free time**

**10 AM- flower arranging**

**10.30 AM counselling**

**11.30 AM- gym with personal trainer**

**12.30 PM- lunch time**

**1.30 PM- free time**

**2 PM- group recovery session**

**3 PM- horse riding**

**4 PM- free time**

**5.30 PM- diary time**

**6.30 PM- dinner**

**7.30 PM- free time**

**9.30 PM- shower**

**10 PM- bed**

**Weekends- **

**9 AM- waking up**

**9.30 AM- breakfast**

**10.30 AM- free time**

**2 PM- horse riding**

**3 PM- gym with personal trainer**

**5PM- diary time**

**5.30 PM- free time**

**6.30 PM- dinner**

**7.30 PM- free time**

**9.30 PM- shower**

**10 PM- bed**

I just stare at the schedule, 7 hours at the gym a week? Oh my god.

With Angela's prompting we say goodbye to our parents, Taylor takes both of our bags to our own rooms and then my

parents leave. Me and Mom cry and hug each other, even my dad looks like he could cry.

"Be good Phoebe and we will see you soon and we'll talk to you on the phone every week okay".

He gives me a big hug and then turns to leave taking Tasha's dad with them.

**Please R&R. I really want to know what all of you guys think and if I'm doing this right. If you have any ideas please let me know. Please please please review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Phoebe's POV**

Me and Tasha stand where our parents left us not really knowing what to do now.

"Why don't you both go up and unpack?" Angela suggests.

I nod at her and turn to go up to my room with Tasha following behind me. We go into our seperate rooms.

Taylor has put my case and bags at the end of the room, I sit on my bed wishing I was at home with my parents, or even at

the boarding school, anywhere except at the clinic really.

I pull one of the bags toward me and open it. There's a piece of paper on top of everything, I pull it out and look at it.

'Phoebe,

Me and Dad want you to know how proud of you we are, we love you so much.

While you are at the clinic you should make the most of it and remember you aren't going to be there forever.

When you get home we can go shopping just the two of us, go on family holidays and spend time all 4 of us together.

We are both really sorry for sending you away to that school, me and your Dad just wanted to protect you. We didn't want

our baby girl growing up under the eyes of the whole country. We wanted you to be able to grow without all of the stress of

having everyone know everything about you. We thought we were doing the right thing but we can see now that you would

of been better off at home, with us. I hope you will let us make it up to you. We might not have been all together in the past

but that's all going to change when you come home.

We love you baby girl.

Mom and Dad

xXx'

My heart feels like its going to break in two after reading the letter.

I can't think about it right now. I put the letter on my bed and get on with unpacking my stuff.

After I put all of my clothes and bathroom stuff away I head to Tasha's room.

I have never felt so lost in my life, I am missing being at school so much. Its all I have known and I know that I am never going to see it or the people from school again.

After we have been in Tasha's room for a while chatting Angela comes to the door and just walks in.

"Its lunch time soon, I'm sure you are both very hungry. Come on, I'll take you down to the dinner room".

Not left with a great deal of choice we follow Angela.

The last thing I want to do right now is sit in a room full of people that I don't know, I just know that they are all going to be

staring and trying to talk to us.

I try to take some deep breaths to stop my stomach feeling like a washing machine but it doesn't work. I grip tightly on to the stair banister afraid that if I don't I will end up falling down the stairs or something.

I am shaking so much right now my whole body feels like its been in a mixer or something. All I want to do is go to sleep

and blank out the world for a few hours. I feel like crap.

When we get to the dinner room its already starting to fill up. Angela tells us that we have to go up to the serving hatches to

get our food and then, thankfully she wanders off.

Without a word me and Tasha make our way over to the serving hatches, we are one of the first people in the queue so don't have to wait long to get our food.

It looks like something that vaguely resembles lasagne and boiled potatoes with peas. The smell of the food wafts up my

nose and makes me feel even more sick than I already do.

"This looks disgusting" Tasha says when we sit down breaking the silence.

"I know. How can anyone eat this?".

I look around expecting people to be sitting staring at their food like we are but everyone is tucking in.

I dubiously take a forkful of the lasagne.

"Its not that bad actually, not the best but its edible at least".

Tasha tries hers and looks as surprised as I was.

We both try to ignore the stares and whispers but it eventually becomes impossible.

"Its like we have three heads or something" Tasha says.

I laugh. "I know, although if I saw me sitting here I'd probably want to stare too".

Tasha snorts.

"You done?".

"Yeah, lets go".

We take our dishes back to the serving hatch and leave the dinner room.

With the living room empty we sit down and turn the T.V on. I flick through the channels but can't find anything that I want

to watch so give Tasha the remote.

We sat there until everyone from the dinner room started filling in. We both looked at each other and got up to leave.

I didn't want to talk to anyone else here let alone make friends with them and by the looks of it Tasha didn't want to either.

"You're Phoebe Grey right?" a voice behind me said.

I turned round to see who was talking. It was a girl who couldn't have been much older than me, she had short, blonde hair that was cut into a bob, bright blue eyes and a huge smile.

"Uhm, yeah. Why?".

"Nice to meet you, I'm Katelynn".

She walked over to me and threw her arms around me. What the hell, I waited for her to get off me and took a step back.

"Yeah you too".

I turned to leave the room.

"Stay and watch television with us if you want, both of you. We were going to put a film on".

"No thanks" I called from the hallway.

I didn't want to be mean or anything but I really had no desire to make friends with anyone here. I never had. Even at school my friends there had to force me to talk to them at first. I never had been the most sociable of people.

"Do you wanna go check out the stables?".

"Sure".

It had to be more preferable than having more strangers hug me.

Tasha and I made the short walk out to the stables and I was glad to see there was no one else around except the horses who were poking their heads out of their stables.

I walked up to one and let it sniff my hand before petting it. There had been horses at school, you weren't allowed to ride them until you were 16 but I was always down there fussing them. It was one of the few places that were peaceful in the school

of 300+ students.

We stayed with the horses for a few minutes when Tasha said she was heading back in. I told her I would come find her in a

little while. It was nice out here.

"Hey boy, your friendly aren't you".

I said to the horse I was petting when he started to try and lightly nibble my fingers. His breath tickled my hands.

I scratched between his ears and he whinnied in, what I hoped was appreciation.

"Looks like you've made a friend" a soft voice came from the side of me.

I hadn't noticed anyone around but when I looked there was a guy standing there. He had short, spiky brown hair and deep brown eyes.

"Oh hi, sorry I didn't know anyone was out here".

"Its okay. I'm Andy, I work here" he stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"Phoebe. I'll leave you to it" I said turning to go.

"Stay and give me a hand with the horses if you want".

"Sure".

I followed him into one of the stables which was full of hay, reins, brushes and whips.

"The horses need feeding if you want to fill one of the bags with hay that'd be great. I've been out here for hours and its cold" he laughed.

I smiled and did as he asked. We chatted as we filled the bags.

I learnt that he was the personal trainer I had been assigned and did the horse riding lessons. He gave me a quick run down

of how things worked. He said that everyone had their own personal trainer, counsellor and set of teachers and that each of them were assigned to just 4 or 5 girls most of the time. He had worked at the clinic for a few months and really enjoyed it.

He was one of the members of staff who lived at the clinic. He told me there were only two other staff who lived there full time.

"You should probably go and get some dinner" he said when it started to get dark. "I'll walk up with you".

Andy left when we got indoors and I went to find Tasha, I found her eventually in her room.

"Hey, what you doing?".

"Nothing, just thinking".

"Its dinner time, you coming?".

"Yeah, lets hope its better than what we had for lunch".

The two of us walked to the dinner room ignoring the stares we attracted as we walked past. I hated people looking at me all the time.

We got our dinner which was pie and mash and gravy.

Me and Tasha spent the rest of the evening sat in the library hoping no one came in.

"I'm gonna head to bed Phoebs, I'm really tired".

"Okay, night".

After Tasha left I started looking through the books on the shelves, there were thousands of books.

I eventually took myself off to bed and got settled in.

I kept thinking about the last week in my head. It has been a long, long week and it doesn't seem like its going to end.

I tossed and turned all night. I tried everything to get to sleep but nothing worked, I was still awake when dawn cracked.

**I deliberately made Ava**** the same age as Teddy and not Phoebe in this because I have a idea planned that will come a bit later in the story and I need her to be old enough to drive.**

**Thank you those of you who have reviewed.**

**Please R&R :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Phoebe's POV**

(I have slightly redone chapter 12, the only difference is at the end)

I decide to get up when light starts flooding into my room. I wince as I swing my legs off the bed, I ache so much.

I find a towel and get into the shower. The hot water on my muscles makes them feel slightly better.

I dress in a pair of jeans and strappy top that Aunt Mia bought me with a jacket over it.

I guess its time for breakfast. I think about waking Tasha up but figure she'll get up when she's ready and go to breakfast without her.

We have a choice of having something that slightly resembles porridge, toast, tea, fruit or cereal. I choose cereal thinking

that can't be too bad.

Less people seem to be staring at me today but the ones that are don't even try to hide the fact. I know that I'm Phoebe Grey, the daughter of The Christian Grey of Grey Enterprising but seriously, don't they have manners?

I eat my breakfast as quickly as I can and then get out of there.

"Hey, why didn't you wake me?". Tasha is coming down the stairs as I am coming out of the dining room.

"Sorry, I figured I should let you sleep".

"I didn't get much sleep anyway, did you?".

"Not even a little bit. I feel so rough".

"Me too. I'm going to get breakfast, you coming?".

"I've already had breakfast but sure, got nothing else to do".

feel

The morning goes pretty quickly. Me and Tasha spend it in the living room and are left alone, much to the both of our appreciation.

Even at school neither me or Tasha spoke to many people outside our little circle of friends and it wasn't going to be any different here.

Just after lunch Angela called Tasha into her office but Tasha insisted that she didn't want to talk about it but I could tell whatever it was wasn't good because Tasha was snappy for the rest of the night.

The evening dragged on, I started feeling more and more ill. My stomach began feeling like a washing machine and it felt

like a elephant was trampling on my back.

I decided to head to bed at 8pm and hoped I could get more sleep than last night. I tossed and turned for a few hours before eventually falling asleep.

I woke up a few short hours later and it was pitch black. My whole body was soaked with my sweat and my throat felt like

it was going to combust.

As I got out of bed to get myself a glass of water and clean pyjamas my whole body protested at the movement and made

me feel like my limbs were being torn from my body.

I made my way slowly to the bathroom, I was so dizzy. I filled up a cup with water and tried to get back to bed but my legs had different ideas and collapsed beneath me as I left my bathroom, spilling the water all down me. The cold water was nice though.

I dragged myself back to my bed by grabbing onto things as I went and fell onto the bed no longer caring about the state of my pyjamas. My chest felt like it was going to explode.

I didn't get anymore sleep that night and was left laying there with my own thoughts.

**I'm going to fast forward a few days to when Phoebe and Tasha have to start adhering to their schedules. Both girls spent a few more days feeling ill but as the time came for them to start schedules they were both feeling better, not quite right, still achy but a bit better.**

Phoebe's POV (still)

I woke to my alarm going off. I had been given a white, plastic alarm clock because I had overslept the past couple of days.I still wasn't sleeping much but way more than I had been, I had gotten about 4 hours the last couple of nights.

I got out of bed and got dressed in a pair of shorts, halter neck top and a pair of flip flops. I hadn't wanted to look too dressy before but I had learnt over the past week that the girls here treated the place as a constant fashion show.

I met Tasha in the hallway and we went to breakfast together.

I was really nervous about starting this schedule I had been given, I have never been one for doing as I'm told but I really want to try here.

"I forgot my watch. I'll see you at breakfast k" I said to Tasha.

I ran back to my bedroom and put my watch on and then made my way to the dining room.

Tasha was sitting down with her breakfast already so I grabbed mine and sat with her. By the time I got there Katelynn was sitting there harassing Tasha.

I sit down and glare at her and she soon goes away.

"I hope that other people aren't going to be as friendly as her".

I laugh and agree.

I just want to get this month over and done with and leave. I've been here a week and its already tedious.

We chat as we finish our breakfast.

"I have refurbishing class now, what do you have?" I ask Tasha while look at my schedule.

"Same".

"Cool, shall we go?".

"Sure".

We eventually find the room that Refurbishing Class is in as the teacher is beginning the class.

"Phoebe and Natasha?" asks the teacher.

She has long, red hair and looks pretty young. She's wearing a pair of paint splattered trousers and a white top but is quite pretty anyway.

"That's us".

"I'm Sandy, which one of you is Phoebe and which is Natasha?".

"I'm Phoebe".

"Well nice to meet you. This is Deanna, Megan and Kiara. Girls please say hello to Phoebe and Natasha".

All three girls said hi and went back to what they were doing.

Refurbishing class sucks, me and Tasha have to paint the backs of as many chairs as we can and then the other girls put mew cushions on them. It is the most mind numbing thing ever.

I am so glad when Sandy says that we can clear up and go but then I remember I have counselling in half an hour

"What do you have now Tash?".

"Free time until 10.15 then counselling, you?".

"Same but I have counselling at 10".

"Fun stuff eh, what do you want to do till then?".

"Hide, run away, emigrate".

"Funny, lets go sit for a bit".

We head back to the living room and take a seat as far from the other girls as we can get.

"Phoebe, you should go, its like two minutes to ten".

"See you later I guess".

I head out and towards the counselling room, I am really not looking forward to this. At the boarding school everyone had to see the counsellor a couple of times a year and when anything big happened in people's lives and I hated it then and I'm sure hat I'm going to hate it now.

I knock on the door and hear the call to come in. I push the door and see a guy sat there. He looks like he's in his early 20's, with short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hello Phoebe, I'm Kaleb. Please take a seat".

I sit on the chair in front of him. I had been expecting a couch or something that I would have to lay on.

Kaleb asked me how I was, if there was anything I wanted to talk about, my parents, my family, my old school, my friends and what seemed like anything that popped into his head.

"Okay Phoebe, that's it for today. I'll see you tomorrow".

I said bye and walked out.

I had a gym session in 10 minutes so I went and got changed into a pair of yoga pants and a vest top, tied my hair back and headed back down to the gym.

"Phoebe, hi" Andy said as I walked in.

"Hey".

I looked around, this was one cool gym. There was every kind of machine you could think of. Treadmills, rowing machine, bikes, weights, various other machines designed to cause you maximum amount of pain by the looks of it.

"Okay, to start with I want you to do 20 sit ups and then 10 push ups".

"Seriously?".

"Yeah, go on. Make sure you use the mat over there though".

I roll my eyes and walk to the mat and make a start on the sit ups. By number 6 though I was struggling.

"You can do better than that surely" Andy said mockingly after I gave up on number 8.

"If its that easy you do it".

"I don't need to, I can do 40 in a row. Now come on, you have another 12 to do" he said kneeling down by her feet and holding her feet down. "Better?".

"Yeah".

I somehow managed to do the next twelve and then collapsed back on the mat convinced that I was dying.

"Oh my god you are a sadist".

"Haha, yeah. Come on, up. You still have to do the ten sit ups".

" ".

He gave a chuckle.

"There's still ten minutes left. How're you finding things here?".

"Its okay. A bit weird really".

"Its bound to be, you've been here a week now right?"

"Yeah".

"Anyway you should probably go and get changed because you kinda stink".

"Thanks for that, see ya".

I left the gym and went back to my room for a shower and a clean pair of clothes.

The rest of the day went pretty quickly after that. After the group session I was out at the stables for horse riding with Andy. I didn't get to rid a horse though, he showed me how to tack a horse up and then got me to brush one of the horses.

**No one's POV**

Phoebe didn't see Tasha again until dinner time.

"Hey".

"Hi".

The two of them sat in an awkward silence while they ate and then took thier plates back to the hatch.

"You okay? You seem a bit quiet?" Phoebe asked..

"I'm fine. Just hate being here with nosey counsellors".

"Ah, didn't go well then".

Tasha just glared at Phoebe.

"Okay, I'll shut up now. I have to go wash some dishes now anyway".

"Have fun" Tasha said with a snort.

Phoebe rolled her eyes at her friend.

She walked into the kitchen and there was another girl in there.

"Um, hi. I'm meant to be washing the dishes".

"Your late so you can dry. I'm Louise by the way".

"I'm Phoebe" she said grabbing a dish cloth.

"What are you in here for then?".

"Um, what do you mean?".

Louise laughed.

"I mean what were you taking to wind up here".

"Oh, well quite a bit really. Heroin, cocaine, amphet, weed, acid, pretty much anything I could get really but I'm here

because of the heroin".

"Wow, that's quite a few drugs. I'm here for heroin too. How old are you? You look pretty young to have been taking all of those".

"I'm 14, you?".

"17. I'm sure your father loved you taking all of that".

"Excuse me?"

"Your Dad is Christian Grey right?"

"Yeah, but he didn't know I was taking drugs".

"How could he not know?"

"I was at boarding school".

"Ah, that explains it I guess. How are you doing here? You haven't been here long right?".

"Been here a week today. Its okay, better that my friend Tasha is with me though".

"Was she at boarding school with you?".

"Yeah".

"So I'm guessing she's here for the same reason as you then?".

"Yeah".

"Well that's the washing up done. I'll see you around Phoebe".

"See you Louise".

**Sorry for taking so long to post a new you for all of the reviews. Glad to know that you guys like it. I'm not really sure which direction to take the story in now so any ideas will be much appreciated. I'm not going to be writing about every day in full from now on and thinking of jumping ahead to when Phoebe and Tasha goes home and talk about the clinic in flashbacks and conversations between the two girls, what do you think?**

**Please R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Phoebe's POV**

I leave the kitchen and the dining room is empty apart from one figure, sitting in the far corner with their head in their

hands.

Who is that?

I slowly wander over, I don't really want to go over but would feel bad just leaving them here.

"Hey, are you okay?".

The person sitting there doesn't even seem to have heard me. Suddenly I'm standing in front of the table that they are sitting

at, their backs to me.

"Hey, I'm talking to you".

The figure turns round.

"Andy, hey what's the matter?".

"Oh, hi Phoebe" he says wiping his eyes. "Nothing I'm fine. You should go".

"Bullshit, you're crying. What's up?".

"Nothing really. Don't you have somewhere to be?".

"Nope. I have exactly no where to be at all. So what's the matter?".

"Not going to let it drop are you?" Andy says staring up at me. His eyes are all red and puffy but he still looks hot.

"Not a chance" I smile.

He sighs. "Just an argument with my parents".

That's not what I expected for some reason.

"Wanna talk about it?"

I take a seat opposite him.

"Ah, they just don't like that I work here I guess. They say that I should have a 'real job'".

"So why do you work here?".

"Well I used to be a client here and kind of want to help people the way the staff helped me when I was here".

"You used to be a client here? As in you used to take drugs?".

He chuckles.

"Yeah, way back I did. I haven't since I was 17".

"So how long have you been clean".

"Well about 5 years now. I got clean here and then started volunteering here when I didn't really have any place to go and eventually got offered paid work".

"So you've never left?".

"Nope. My parents wouldn't let me go back there and cut off my trust fund".

"That sucks".

"Yeah, it does. I love it here though, its like one big, kind of dysfunctional family".

"That sounds nice" I smile.

"It is. Anyway I have to go down to the stables and feed the horses".

"Fancy a hand?".

"Sure".

We walk down to the stables chatting as we go, I learn that Andy used to take cocaine and heroin. He says that he shouldn't

be telling me stuff like that but I try to assure him that I won't tell anyone. I really want to tell Tasha to see what she makes

of it but decide not to.

"Hey, can you fill some more nets with hay for me?".

"Sure".

They stood for a moment staring at one another, his brown eyes were mesmerising, it was like they could see into my soul.

"Um, right yeah, hay".

Oh my god, I sounded so dumb.

I walked into the stable with all of the nets and hay and began stuffing. I don't know what happened back there but it has

left me with butterflies. I can hear Andy talking to the horses and them making horse like sounds back.

Once I've filled up all of the nets I take them out and put them in the horses stables.

"What are you doing?".

"Giving the horses the hay, why?".

"Which stables have you been into?".

"All of them".

"Even the one with the massive black horse?".

"Yeah, why?".

"No one is meant to go in there except me Phoebe. Are you okay?".

"Yeah why wouldn't I be? Why isn't anyone else allowed in there?".

"You mean he didn't kick or try to bite?".

My eyes widen.

"No, does he usually?".

"Yeah, he usually doesn't let anyone else near him. He didn't kick at all?".

"Well he let me in there and no he didn't kick, he seemed fine, he liked me scratching his ears".

"Wow, you're honoured. He normally half kills anyone else".

I grin.

"Well he has good taste".

"Yes, yes he does".

Those beautiful, staring eyes were back. Andy pulls me into the nearest empty tables and wraps his arm around my waist pulling me to him. He presses his lips on mine and his tongue makes its way into my mouth.

Suddenly he pulls away.

"Oh god. Oh my god, what have I done?".

"Andy, relax. It was just a kiss".

"No Phoebe. You're 14. What the hell was I thinking? You should go".

"No, I'm not leaving you like this".

Andy had his hand in his hair and his eyes were wide with fear.

"Phoebe just go".

"No".

"Phoebe GO. That shouldn't of happened".

Andy pushes past me and storms off somewhere and then I'm stood there alone.

I'm confused, I know it shouldn't of happened but we both clearly wanted it. Andy is the hottest guy I've seen in a while and he seems to be a really great guy too. Maybe its me?

I shake my head of the thoughts and head back to the house. Its 9.15 now and snack time. Great, like that doesn't make me feel like I'm 4 years old again.

I go into the dining room where there is a table full of various food. There's the makings of about 100 sandwiches, a toaster, crisps, fruit and a million other things.

I make a sandwhich and get a packet of crisps and sit far away from anyone else. I can't stop myself thinking about that kiss.

My eyes fill when I think about how he stormed off.

I eat what's in front of me and am about to head to bed when Angela comes in the room. Everyone becomes silent as she

stands in the middle of the room with a box in her hands.

"Right girls, you have to all come and get your tablets please. Make a line".

I try to sneak off but she calls me back and hands me a little container with 3 tablets in it.

"What are these?".

"Tablets".

"I can see that but what are they for".

"Two of them are vitamins and the other one is your methadone".

"No, I'm meant to be on subatex".

"We don't give that here, we only give out methadone".

"But Dr Looter said I should be on subatex".

"Well Dr Looter isn't here and unless he's going to come by daily to give you subatex then you are going to have to make do

with methadone. Unless you don't want to feel better of course".

I shrug and walk away with the tablets, I grab a glass of water and swallow all three tablets.

I head to my room to take a shower and crawl into bed. I am exhausted, the gym this morning has left me wiped out all day and then there was what happened with Andy in the stables.

I finish showering, get into my pyjamas and crawl into bed but I just lay there replaying the scene from the stables in my head. I can't make any sense of it. The only conclusion I can come up with is as I thought earlier, that he was repulsed by me.

I eventually fall asleep because I wake as its only just starting to get light outside. The sky is filled with different shades of red and pink.

I sit by my window for a while just staring at it.

I wish I could talk to Tasha about this thing with Andy but I don't want to risk her telling anyone, I don't think she will but

I'm not stupid enough not to know that Andy could get into trouble, big trouble for this.

I get dressed when my alarm goes off, my mind is so preoccupied with the events from yesterday I barely notice what I throw on and go down for breakfast.

Tasha sits down next to me after I've been there for 10 minutes or so.

"What happened to you yesterday?".

"Oh nothing, I just went to the stables and gave Andy a hand".

"Oh yeah" she grins and winks at me. "He's hot isn't he? I had him yesterday for horse riding".

I can't help but grin stupidly back at my best friend.

"Yeah, he's kinda hot".

"What have you got today Phoebs?".

I get my schedule out of my pocket.

"I have flower gardening, counselling, gym, lunch, cleaning the family room, group recovery, free time, art, readig, diary time, dinner, group recovery time again, jacuzzi and sauna and then shower and bed. You? "

"flower arranging, counselling, gym, lunch, cleaning the family room, group recovery and then the same as you".

I smile. I wish that we could go somewhere and spend some time together. I'm used to spending my every waking moment with Tasha and I'm not sure that I like not being able to.

"Did you get tablets last night?".

"Yeah, they made me really sleepy".

"They didn't do that for me but after a little while I felt better than I have since getting here but still not quite right".

Tasha nodded.

"I should go, I don't want to be late for Andy" she sticks her tongue out at me and leaves.

I head for the flower arranging class, This has got to be fun. I groan.

There are only a couple of other people in there and Angela. Brilliant.

Its the longest hour of my life, I spend it trimming flowers and sticking them in a vase.

I check my schedule and see that I have counselling now. Great.

I head toward the room that I was in yesterday. Something tells me that today isn't going to be as laid back as yesterday's session.

"Hello Phoebe, take a seat".

I sit in the same seat as yesterday.

"So yesterday we were talking about you going to boarding school. I'd like to focus on that a bit more".

"Alright".

"Why don't you tell me about it".

"Well I told you yesterday. My parents sent me to boarding school when I was 4, I made friends there and then when I was about 11 I got really sad, well sadder than I had been before and a friend introduced me to alcohol and I eventually got introduced to drugs".

"Why were you sad?".

"I dunno".

"Was it maybe because you were there and your brother was at home?".

"You're the professional, you tell me".

"It must have been quite scary experience, being there alone at such a young age and knowing that your brother got to stay

at home with your parents must have been confusing for such a young child".

"Must it?".

He was starting to really get on my nerves.

"I imagine it was, what do you think Phoebe".

"I dunno".

"How did you feel being left alone at the boarding school when your brother was at home with your parents?".

"Nothing really".

"So you got sent away and your brother didn't and you didn't feel anything? Not scared, jealous, angry?"

"Nope".

"How was your relationship with your family before you got sent to boarding school?"

"How should I know? I was 4".

"Haven't you asked?"

"No, I was kicked out of boarding school and was home for a few hours before going to hospital and then I came here".

"And ran away in between".

How did he know?

"Yeah" I smirked.

"Why did you run away?"

"I wanted to get high I guess".

"So you weren't trying to punish your parents?".

"I didn't put that much thought into it".

"Okay Phoebe, I think we should end things here for today. I want you to think about how being sent to boarding school

made you feel, write it down and bring it with you tomorrow okay".

"Fine".

I walk out. I can't stand the way he spoke to me. I'm angry and barge past everyone when I went to get changed for gym.

HOW DARE HE. It was like he was saying that my parents didn't want me at home with them, why wouldn't they? I'm their

daughter.

I change into a pair of gym shorts and tank top. My room has been cleaned and my dirty laundry has been taken away. I

guess that there's a housemaid or something here.

I tie my hear back in a hair band and head down to the gym.

I'm nervous and excited about seeing Andy after yesterday.

I walk into the gym and he's there in a vest and long shorts. I hadn't realised how tanned he was.

"Morning Phoebe".

"Morning".

"How are you?"

"Fine" I snap at him.

"Okay. Clearly. Want to talk about it?".

"Nope".

"Fair enough. Well we're going to get you on the running machine for twenty minutes I think".

Andy showed her the controls, set the pace and told her to hop on and press start.

"I, erm, wanted to say thank you for the talk yesterday. It really helped".

"Its fine. Just the talk then?" I asked.

"Um, yeah. I thought I should probably talk to you about that. I'm sorry for storming off the way I did, couldn't of been

great for you but it shouldn't of happened. I'm an adult and you're a child. It won't be happening again".

"Its fine but please do not call me a child. I have never been a child".

"Its true you do seem a lot older than your years but you are still a child and I took advantage".

"Whatever. Can we stop talking about this please".

"Sure. So what's got you in such a mood?"

"Kaleb".

"Ah, you've just had counselling. What happened?".

"He made out that my parents didn't want me and that's why they sent me away to boarding school".

"And what do you think?".

I hung my head, great another counsellor.

"You sound just like him you know" I said in between pants.

Andy laughed.

"Seriously though, if you want to talk you know where I am"

Aaand the eyes were back. I could feel them boring into the back of my head.

"Thanks. You too".

"Okay, that's enough of that. Ten push ups please".

"Seriously. My body feels like its on fire".

"Yes seriously. Go on".

**Andy's POV**

I stare at the girl doing push ups at my feet. I can't help but stare. I can't believe what I did yesterday but I am mesmerised

by her, she's so different from everyone else but I can't quite figure out what's different about her though.

I know that a repeat of yesterday can't happen again but that doesn't stop me wanting it to.

**Phoebe's POV**

I finish the push up's eventually. Andy tells me to stretch out. I look at the clock there's still 20 minutes left but I do as he

says and then collapse on the mat.

"I hate you".

Andy chuckles. I love that sound.

"Charming".

Andy sits next to me and is leaning over me slightly. He reaches over a runs his finger along my jaw line. I shiver.

"Your exquisite, you know that?".

I stare at him, he is gorgeous. He's more than just hot.

I reach up and touch his cheek. Andy leans down to me and plants a kiss on my lips.

"What happened to that not happening again" I tease.

"I can't seem to help myself when it comes to you".

Andy has slipped his arm under me and we stay staring at each other.

"I should probably go, its lunch time and Tasha will be waiting".

"Sure. I'll see you tommorow".

I sit up at wrap my arms around his neck and we share a long, passionate kiss. I grin at him, biting my lip.

"Go".

I get up and leave. I can't stop grinning. I know we shouldn't but its so good.

I head toward the dining room and meet Tasha along the way.

"Hows Andy?" she grins at me.

"He's good, he's really goood".

We laugh and walk to the dining room together. I really wish I could talk to Tasha about what happened, I'm sure she won't say anything but I really don't want to risk it.

The rest of the day goes quickly. I am exhausted by the time I get to bed again but only manage to get a few hours sleep. When I wake in the early hours of the morning, the cravings are really strong, I am blown away by the severity of them.

I get out of bed and pace my room trying to breath deeply. I eventually wrap my dressing gown for me and walk downstairs as quietly as I can manage.

I wander aimlessly around the house.

"Can't sleep?".

I turn around and see Andy standing there. I shake my head. These cravings are so bad that I'm not even that glad to see him.

I feel really warm to the touch but I'm shivering.

"Are you okay Phoebe?" he asks as he comes nearer to me.

I shake my head, I can't bring myself to form words.

"That bad huh?".

Does he know?

"The cravings tend to be really bad for a while. They can get pretty horrible".

Andy puts his hand on my back and makes me sit on the sofa. He says he's going to get a glass of water for me.

It feels like I can't breathe. I try to concentrate on breathing but its impossible. Andy comes back with my glass of water and tells me to sip it slowly. He sits next to me and rubs my back in slow circles.

The craving starts to subside after a few minutes until I'm feeling pretty much back to normal.

"I'm okay now, thanks".

Andy stops rubbing my back and turns slightly to look at me.

"That seems like it was pretty intense. I assume it was cravings".

"Yeah, and it was".

"I used to get them really bad too. Do you get them often?".

"Pretty much all the time but their not usually like that".

"Do you want to come grab a cup of tea?"

"Is there coffee? What time is it?".

"Its coming up to five in the morning. And yes there is coffee but do not tell anyone I let you have some, we're not supposed to let you have any".

"Why?"

"Well its got caffeine in it and caffeine is a drug".

I snort.

"Surely its better that than what we're here for".

Andy smiles and tells me to follow him.

We go back upstairs and then up another flight of stairs, there's only two doors up here. He takes me into the door on the left,

there's a bed in here and a laptop and a load of books. At the end of the room there's a table that holds a kettle, a few cups, a mini fridge and a microwave

"Is this your room?"

Andy nods.

I walk over to the books and flick through them.

"You like the classics I see" I say holding up a copy of Wuthering Heights.

"Yeah, its a brilliant book. You read it?"

"I have a first edition"

"Thats impressive. How did you get your hands on that?"

"It was a present from my father when I was told for the millionth time that I couldn't go home".

"Do you take sugar? Where were you? At camp" he says teasing.

"No I was at boarding school. I was about 11 at the time".

"Oh, sorry".

"No worries".

Andy hands me a cup of hot coffee. I take a sip.

"Ah, I have missed coffee"

He laughs.

We finish our coffee's and Andy tells me to budge up and lounges on his bed next to me. He looks so young. I lay down next to him.

"What else do you like to read then?" I ask him.

"Anything really, old classics, mysterys, dramas, crime. That kind of thing".

I nod.

Andy turns on his side so he's facing me. He puts his hand over me and on my back and pulls me toward him. I put my arms around him. We stay like that for ages just cuddling. I rest my head on his chest and relax.

"This is nice" he murmurs.

I agree with him. Neither of us say a word after that we just stay in our embrace until his alarm goes off.

"Its half 6, you should probably go back to your room so you can come out at 7 as if you've been there the entire time".

I groan but agree with him. I sit up and remove myself from our embrace.

"I'll, ah, I'll see you for gym".

Andy grabs my wrist and pulls me back toward him. He pulls me down so I'm sitting next to him on the bed and he

fists his hands in my hair and assualts my lips with his. I kiss him back, both of us are left breathing hard and wanting more

but I know I have to leave.

He kisses me on the nose and tells me to go. He stands at his doorway until I can't see him. I tiptoe back to my room.

**Please R&R.**

**Thank you for all of the reviews, keep them coming. Please let me know what you think of the while Phoebe/Andy thing.**


End file.
